Bad Little Boy: The Aftermath!
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: After the incident with the prank in the grave-yard, it turns out Marshall Lee is actually hurt quite badly. It's up to Fionna to play doctor, but will feelings arise between the two? Fiolee! Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!
1. Pained Patient

**A/N Ok this is set after the graveyard scene in Bad Little Boy. Marshall Lee is really hurt, and it is up to Fiona to take care of him. He is weak, but will he be strong enough to tell Fiona how he truly feels? Find out in "Bad Little Boy: The Aftermath!"**

"Glob-it Fiona, stop!"

Fiona did not let up however. Slight tears in her eyes, she began to punch his supposed 'Cheek meat' that was already red.

"Ok, that was a cruel prank that I pulled over your eyes, Fi, but I am seriously hurt." This time, it did not look like Marshall was joking.

"Alright just calm down and lay down." Fiona commanded. She was still super tired and a bit rattled by Marshall's joke. Planning his death was cunning, but in his lasting effort he had managed to get wounded for real. "Cake give us some sun-cover!"

The magical cat quickly became a shroud for Fiona to work under. The sun was just coming up to rise for the day, and Marshall's pale skin had already began to blister in the light.

"Alright let's see the damage."

Marshall lay on his back, arms outstretched on the stone grave. He had already unbuttoned his red plaid shirt, allowing Fiona to see the mush of cream puffs stuck in his flannel shirt.

Fiona began by clearing out the pastry's cream, and trying to clean it from the wound. The spear couldn't have hit a better place than on his right rib cage, because as soon as he had removed it, it had began to grow back.

But something was wrong.

"Marshall, I thought all you vampires were suppose to have like super quick healer-cell thingies?" Fiona was astonished when the vampires' skin began to stretch outwards, as if allowing the wound to spread.

"All of US vampires?" Marshall noted with a hint of irritability, "Yes, US vampires have the power to heal ourselves. But, we need our full energy. And I don't think that I even have the energy to strum by bass."

This caught Fiona off-guard, for she knew Marshall had always had time to play his guitar, even when sleepy. The fact that he couldn't even preform a simple note was globbing frightening!

"Well, I just need to get home and get some rest." Marshall made a move to rise, making his arms prop him upwards, but he instantaneously fell back onto the stone temple with a thud, sending tingling vibrations up his spinal cord.

"Don't be a dummy, Marshall Lee, just sit tight, and Cake and I will bring you to your house." Fiona still was slightly mad at Marshall, but she knew that without her help, he would be ashes in a minute.

"I don't need anyone's help, Fi-fi," the vampire teen retorted, "I have an umbrella and it will help me get home fine." He made another move to get up, but Fiona was the gravity to hold him down this time.

"You try and get up again, and I'LL be the one to end YOUR life!" She hissed. "Cake pick him up and have a cover for him."

Cake obligingly picked up the exhausted teen and the young adventuress, growing to an umbrella as she did. She knew that when Fiona gets in one of those moods, it was just best to do what she said.

"Now let's just get your dumb butt home, so you can take care of yourself." Fiona muttered. She was so confused about what would happen if she wasn't there. The thoughts chilled her to the bone, as her enormous feline friend stretched into the air, and made way for the vampire's house.

**A/N O.O Who else wants them to kiss? Review and give me some suggestions. Fiolee forever! Will Marshall Lee get better, or will he evnetually die from the wound? It's hard to tell, so keep tracking with me as we go on with "Bad Little Boy: The Aftermath!" :D**


	2. Project Caretaker, Ugh

N/A Thank you to everyone who reviewed me and gave me some ideas about this next chapter! Any-who, the story continues!

* * *

Cake finally made it to the vampire's home, which was on the outskirts of Aaa. It was a small house in a dark cave. Cake proceeded to the front door.

The living room was slightly messy, with song sheets spread all over the place. In the corner was Marshall's bass guitar, with a note on it from LSP saying 'Here Marshall, it's you guitar. Thanks for the party!'.

"Well that was nice of him," Cake commented, placing the note in the trash.

"Marshall, I don't think that you will be able to take care of yourself all alone like this. You need someone here to help you." Fionna attempted to use her charming eyes and body language to get the vampire's attention.

This had no effect on the stubborn teen.

"Fi, I'm fine!" Marshall insisted, "In fact, I feel fine enough to run the entire stretch of Aaa!" Marshall attempted to get up once again, floating slightly away from the couch. Upon this attempt, Marshall lost focus and fell flat on his face.

Fionna couldn't help but giggle. "Well, to bad. I'm going to play caretaker and you are going to play obedient patient, get it?"

Marshall rolled over on his back, his face marked with rug burns. "Fine, Dr. Fionna. I am honored that you would take time out of your busy schedule to help me!" He playfully stuck out his tongue.

Fionna bent down, picked him up, and led him to his bedroom. Practically throwing him onto his bed spread, Fionna never knew how light Marshall actually was.

"This feels so good, having you as my slave!" Marshall teased. He spread himself out on his bedsheets, resting comfortably as Fionna gave him a look of disdain.

" . Nobody's. Slave. Dude." Fionna could barely maintain her irritability.

This was going to take forever.

* * *

N/A Thanks to all those you review. Please leave suggestions because I love hearing from you guys! Fiolee mush coming up next! Dusty, OUT! :D


	3. Awaiting a Sausage Panini

A/N  
Ok, so I'm back. I kind of feel like I need to keep you all updated, so that's why I'm posting short chapters. Sorry!  
This is probably going to be the foreshadowing of the mushy stuff yet to come. This will lead up to it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fionna!" called out a whimpering and pitiful voice from the back bedroom, "Fionna!"

The young adventuress propped the mop up against the counter, sighing and dropping her head in disbelief. How many times would this dude call her name today? Fionna was worn out with fatigue from doing all of the normal day-to-day chores that Marshall Lee could have done in seconds.

It had been a solid week from the time where she and her feline friend Cake had saved Marshall from killing himself over a prank. Fionna had felt sorry for him for the first few hours, but then it only got more time consuming.

Cake was back at the treehouse just waiting for their next mission, acting for the both of them since Fionna had to take care of the poor wounded vampire.

Fionna walked briskly to Marshall's bedroom. She crossed the threshold of the doorframe and propped herself against the wooden structure, folding her arms in total exasperation. "What is it now, dude?"

Marshall Lee lay on his bed, half dressed with only a pair of black sweatpants on. His pale chest just lay there, and the wound was growing smaller and smaller. At this point it almost looked like the size of a grape. And yet here the guy was, just whining it up.

"Can you get me another cherry soda please?" Marshall Lee chucked the pale gray tin in the corner, almost making it into the trash, which was now cluttered with the pile of empty tins.

"That's ten today, man. You really need to cut back. Maybe you need to seek some help." Fionna smirked. "You know, proffesional help." She put an emphasize on the last word, as if she was really talking about an intervention.

"Please, Fi?" Marshall began to pout and give her his best puppy eyes. "I only want one more." At this point, his lip began to quiver pleadingly.

This was so pathetically sad.

"Fine." Fionna caved, "But this is it till dinner." She turned to leave his bedside.

Marshall's begging expression changed to that of delight. "Oh yah! What're you making?"

Fionna turned back to see his happy expression. She smiled a bit. Why did he have to be so globbing cute? She wanted to say that, but this thought would never leave her brain locker. Way to embarrassing, and she just did NOT want to have it get all weird between the two of them.

"Well, I'm going to to go home real quick and grab something to eat, and I'll leave you with some giant pink berries that I found this morning."

"Do you have to leave, Fi?"

Fionna looked at the vampire. She was sensing some emotion in his voice. Did he not want her to leave because he liked her WITH him, or did he like it when she did things FOR him? Fionna just couldn't tell.

"I'll only be a few minutes, dude, can't you fend for yourself for twenty minutes?"

"I guess so," the teen said looking down and frowning.

"Seriously, I'll only be a few minutes." She made her way to the living room, picked up her green bag on the couch, and sheathed her wooden sword in the pocket of her bag.

Fionna then began the trek back to the treehouse, where hopefully, Cake was making some her a nice juicy sausage panini.

* * *

A/N Liked? Review? Yea, you know you want to! ;D Btw, can anyone guess where I got the sausage panini from? I will review one of the first person to answer correctly. GO.  
Anyway, like I said, fluff is to come! Keep reviewing and give me some thoughts people! Dusty, OUT!


	4. The Pinkest Berry

**A/N Hey, guys. Sorry I was out, but I have been swamped with homework! Busy busy busy! Anyway, here, Marshall Lee and Fionna are apart for a bit, and they begin to think about what each other. More fluff to come! :D Enjoy.**

"Cake!"

The voice rebounded onto the wooden walls of the tree house. The only voice to come back was a welcoming tone of BMO, the game droid Fionna and Cake's roommate.

The tired Fionna made her way into the tree house, plopping her green bag onto the table across from the kitchen. In the middle of the table, Fionna found a small note written in Cake's handwriting.

'Be back soon, went to get more groceries. We can talk when I get home ~ Cake'

Next to her name was a paw print. Fionna didn't understand why the cat always had to stamp her paw on it. Maybe to make sure that it was really her?

It appeared that Fionna was alone in the tree fort. She went straight to the freezer, opening it up to welcome a blast of cool refreshing air. She immediately spotted what she wanted: Two frozen sausage paninis. Cake knew she would be coming home for her meal, and she had hooked her up!

Since they were almost rock-solid with tips of ice on the edges, Fionna walked over to the stove, picked a pan out from underneath the stove, put the paninis in and set the oven for the appropriate temperature. Of course, she could never duplicate what Cake did almost every day, but she knew that she could at least defrost the sandwiches.

When the paninis were done, Fionna took them out and placed them on a plate. She opened the fridge with a grip-hook kick, just because she could, and took a can of lime soda that still had some ice on it.

Fionna ate in silence, thinking about Marshall Lee. What was it about him? He was attractive, she would give him that, but there was something about him, below his pretty features. She thought, he was...scared?

Wait a minute, whoa whoa whoa. Fionna reminded herself who she was talking about: this was the boy who could raise the dead up from hard mud. This was the boy who could make giants bend on their knees before him, just by singing a song! What in the world could he be afraid of?

* * *

Back at the vampire's house, Marshall lie on his bed, strumming his guitar. He was still weak from the vampire fever that had troubled him in the past two days, but he was still in full control of his energy. He strummed his guitar mindlessly, not thinking about anything but one main thing: How to get Fionna to like him.

He didn't know if she liked him, but he was sure that he loved her. Yes, he had finally admitted love for a mortal. Man, his mother would never approve, and that is what would make it all the more sweeter.

Marshall stopped fingering his guitar, placing down on the bed spread, and floating into the kitchen. He spotted a beige bag that had the sweetest smell he had ever sensed, and upon opening the bag, he found the pink berries Fionna had picked from the forest.

As Marshall began to suck the pink out of the fruit, he stopped abruptly. He looked at one berry. He just looked at it. It suddenly dawned on him how much time Fionna was taking out of her schedule to care for him. That HAD to mean something more than what the clues revealed. Maybe she did love him. But how would he tell her?

How would he confess his ever-lasting love for her?

**A/N Ok sorry I haven't been posting, but I am being kept busy! Please send me more reviews, PMs, or anything! I need inspiration! Also, can anyone tell me what is the difference between the pink and red that Marshall Lee sucks? First to answer correctly gets a sneak peak at the next chapter! Alright, Dusty OUT!**


	5. Humming to the Beat

A/N Sorry for being out. Latest chapter, GO! Enjoy!

Fionna walked back into the dark cave, tugging on her backpack. She walked up the steps to Marshall's house, and took out a key. He had given it to her if she had ever needed anything. Oh, Marshall...

The key slid into the lock, allowing Fionna to open it with ease.

The place still looked messy, but at least he had put all of his sheet music in a stack. Not the most organized of stacks, but it didn't bother Fionna that much.

She placed her green bag on the end of the couch, opening it to find the food she had brought from the treehouse. She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and placed the drinks and fruits in their right places. Although Marshall had always mis-organized what she put in there.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the back bedroom. "Fionna, are you back?"

A wide and mischievous grin spread across her face. "Noooooo," she said in a raspy tone, "This is your mother!" As Fionna was in character, she began to loudly criticize the way that Marshall's apartment was so unorganized.

Marshall Lee floated to the kitchen and peered out of the loft, and upon seeing Fionna, he smiled widely. "Mom, not again! Did you take over Fionna's body? Will you quit doing that with all of my friends?" Marshall floated towards her, having a somewhat pouty face composition.

"JK, dude!" Fionna relaxed and stopped acting elderly. "Did I really have you going?"

"Yea you really did, Fi." This of course was a fib, but Marshall wanted to see how Fionna would react to him praising her thespian skills.

"Well, I am a pretty good actress," Fionna commented, blushing slightly.

"Man, you blush a lot these days." Fionna's slightly pink face turned an even deeper shad of pink.

"Uhm...well, it's just, that...ugh...Hey!" She broke off from her mumbling and turned her attention to the kitchen, "I picked up some of those sodas and some strawberries and other red stuff for you."

Marshall Lee looked at Fionna. "Thanks, dude." Walking over to the fridge, and picking out two pops, they sat down on the floor, giving Marshall the opportunity to play her the special song he was making. He just strummed his guitar, humming to himself and occasionally looking at Fionna.

She couldn't help but hum along.

"Hey Fionna," he asked suddenly, "How good are you at freestyle?"

"Well, I like to write poems if that's what your asking."

"Wanna help me make a private song?"

She blushed, thinking that Marshall Lee had invited her to know his deepest feelings. Maybe there was something about her buried deep within his heart.

"Uhmm...sure?" Fionna sat up straight.

Marshall began a fast-track strumming session. He floated into the air, while Fionna just sat their on the ground. Humming softly Fionna began to sing melodically:

"Well I've been  
knowing for a time  
that you and I.  
Have become closer than was intended.  
Just taking care of you,  
now your wound it almost mended.

But I feel like you keep calling me,  
asking will I ever leave?  
Saying how long, will I stay.  
Well here is what I have to say.

Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you.  
Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you.

Just don't say word,  
your thoughts are heard.  
Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you.

And I've been  
thinking of all the laughs  
from the past,  
and I know you walk alone.  
Well I've seen you down and I've seen you low.  
And now I feel, like this is my home.

And I know this is so crazy,  
but maybe just maybe.  
We could stay together for a while,  
I know that's not your style.

Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you.  
Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you.

Just don't say word,  
your thoughts are heard.  
Oh Oh.  
I'll stay with you."

* * *

Fionna stopped singing and looked down, blushing until she could feel the heat from her face.

"Fionna," Marshall Lee stretched a hand towards her, but she swatted it away. She picked up her green bag and leapt out the front door, and out of the cave.

Marshall just hovered there.

She really did love him.

A/N Good? Bad? I neeeeed reviews people. Suggestions maybe? Probably going to update soon, so look out! Alright, Dusty OUT!


	6. A Break in the Moonlight

A/N Ok, I decided to put a little bit of a twist on this thing. ;D Haha, enjoy!

* * *

Marceline shut the notebook, and put her pencil on the ground. She had been sitting on a small green hill, late at night, with the only light coming from the moon. But that was no problem. She could see well in the dark.

She had been trying to make a fanfiction, like the ones that Ice King made, but at this point she was just drawn out from all the thinking.

"Hey Marcy?" came a voice from behind a near by tree.

Marceline was quick to react, picking up her axe guitar and holding it over her head, she said in the direction of the voice, "Whose there? COME. OUT. NOW!"

From the shadow of the base of the tree came Finn, his hoodie pulled over his bear hat.

"Oh, it's just you, FInn," the vampire queen relaxed her stance. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Ya know, I could ask you the same thing," he said coming over to sit by the vampire. "So what's up?"

Marceline hesitated, knowing that the conversation would be somewhat awkward. She had been writing about Fionna, Finn's female version, and Marshall Lee, her male version. Not to mention that she had been writing about them falling in love!

"Uhm...w-well I've been writing a bit, and I just got stuck at this last chapter."

"What kind of story are you writing about?"

"Uhm, it's mostly about two friends falling in love and-"

She was cut off by Finn, who suddenly snatched the book away, parading around, saying "Oh my glob, I want to read it!"

As soon as Finn had time to read the first word, Marceline snatched it back up, hissing and sticking her tounge out like a snake's.

"Nobody. Will. Ever. Read. This. Story." Marceline held the book to her chest, not wanting Finn to know her feelings. She would never be able to look him in the eye again after he read her thoughts and fantasies about them, together.

"Ok, ok," Finn held his arms up defensively, "Can you at least tell me what part you're stuck on?"

"Well, the girl just got finished singing a song about the boy, aaand, she got embarrassed because it showed her true feelings for him. So she ran out of the house, and now the boy is wandering what the flump just happened."

They sat their in silence, not looking at each other. Then Finn broke the silence.

"Well, does the boy love the girl back?"

"Of course he does, it's just that, he's thinking how to handle this stuff going on inside his noodle."

"Well," said Finn standing up, I think that if he does like her, than he should chase after her, and like, tell her how he feels."

Marceline looked up at Finn, contemplating if he knew about what she was writing about. "I think that would be cool."

"Awesome, I can't wait to read it!"

"I told you, no one is going to ever read this."

"Well at least tell me how it ends when you finish it, K Marcy?"

"Yea, ok."

Finn got up, walking down the steep green hill, only illuminated by the moon beam rays.

Marceline sat there, alone, with only her thoughts to guide her for the rest of the chapter.

Her pencil made contact with the paper and began to write the final chapter.

* * *

A/N Like? Dislike? What do you want to happen? Btw, you should totally follow me on Tubmlr. My name is DustyTales, and my page is named The Mind of Me, Myself and I. SO, until next time, Dusty, OUT!


	7. A Game and an Intervention

A/N Ok. So I've been getting reviews and PMs saying you guys want more chapters. I did not expect to be writing more chapters for this story. HOWEVER, I will be writing a series of small one shots, contained in one story line. I will most likely be doing so after the Spring Break. If you want to read more of the stories I write about Fiolee, you can follow me, or just continuosly stalk my page. I would prefer if you just followed me! ;) So one with the story! Ok. So here it is. The final chapter of Bad Little Boy: The Aftermath. We will see both sides of the story, leading up to the final kiss. I really hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Her pencil made contact with the paper and began to write the final chapter._

**Marshall's POV:**

She really did love me.

I just hovered there, speechless. Fionna had just sang a freestyle about how much she wanted to stay with me, then dashed out the front door.

Did I heard her lyrics correctly? Yes, yes I remembered. She wanted to stay with me. Me! Wow. Does that mean she loves me? I need to know.  
I grabbed my hoodie and keys, flying out the door with my vampire speed, just hoping to catch up to her.

**Fionna's POV:**

I had told him. I just told Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, that I loved him.

Well, I hadn't said it outright, but the song I sang probably gave him some clue about my feelings, right?

I really did love him.

I rushed out the door, making a bee-line to the tree house. The lights were on, and I slid in the door, unbeknownst to Cake.

I sneaked into my room, grabbing one of Marshall's hoodies that I had kept when he gave me a place to sleep. I looked at the hoodie, and the memories flushed back into my brain. Him holding me after Gumball had been a jerk. Him hugging me tightly as I cried, most likely making his shirt saturated. He did care for me, but, to what degree?

I quickly ran down the trunk-ladder, and Cake heard my footsteps.

"Honey, where you going' in such a rush?" Cake looked at me with those eyes I couldn't get around.

I broke.

The tears, like waters of a strong dam, flowed. They flowed, just streaking down my cheeks.  
"D-does he l-love me?" I sobbed into Cake's shoulder. "D-does he like me? I-I thought he did, b-but now..." I couldn't stand it anymore.

I rushed out of the tree house, almost like I did to Marshall. Oh, that memory was like a sucker-punch to the heart-guts.

I ran, just ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. I just wanted to get away. I don't know where I was running to, but I knew what I was running from.

Rejection.

**Marshall's POV:**

"Hey Cake, have you seen Fionna?"

I floated into the tree house that I had lived in, floating to the kitchen.

"Marshall Lee, is that chu?" Cake came climbing down the tree's trunk. "Oh, darling' we gonna have to talk."

Cake sat down with me at the table, describing how Fionna had come to the house before I had gotten there, cried her heart out, then ran off.

"Glob." That's all I could say. I looked at Cake with a worried expression, "Wait where did she go?"

"Honey, if I knew that, don't you think that I would have gone after her?"

"Yea I guess."

"Look. Fionna and I have been best buds since forever. She is my little sister. I don't want her to feel like this. I don't need to see her crying her eyes out. I really don't know what happened. I just know that it's up to you to fix it."

By the end of the lecture, Cake had been drying the tears from her eyes.

"Trust me, Cake," I said, my voice beginning to quiver, "I will do whatever it takes, to make sure you don't Fionna like this, ever again."

Cake was now an emotional water fall, tiny tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm glad to hear that," she murmured.

They both held an understanding gaze at one another. Cake nodded, ever so slightly. Marshall proceeded out the door, into the chilly night, wanting desperately to find is true love.

**Fionna's POV:**

I sat alone at the edge of the cliff, the rough waves of the ocean breaking against the rocks at the base of the shore below. I had always feared the ocean. But that didn't matter now. Now, I had one fear. The fear of Marshall rejecting me.

It looks like my fear will come true.

When I left his house, he didn't move a bit. Did he even like me? What was the point of playing with my head like this? Did he ENJOY seeing me suffer mentally like this?

Soft tears ran down my cheekbones, and I buried my face in the hoodie. I breathed in the smell of him. The only guy who had seen me at my best, and who had also seen me at my worst. The one who held me close. I held him close in my heart, but now, my heart was his playing string.

I've had enough.

I can't take this anymore.

The game was named love. Two players were selected by the cosmos, two were meant to win. By the luck of the cards, I had been given the perfect playing partner. Yet, at the throw of the dice, my hand lost.

I inched closer and closer to the cliff's edge, feeling the ocean aroma waft over my face.

This was it. I had had enough.

I took my final step, and in doing so sealed my fate.

**Marshall's POV:**

I saw her fall.

I saw the wind, whipping her hair from beneath her bunny hat.

The cliff was the enabler, the confusion the drug.

But I was the intervention.

Grasping her entire body in my clutch, I boosted us up to the aforementioned death cliff.

She looked up, in wide shock, and slapped me.

I was unfazed.

**Author's POV:**

"Why?" She asked. Such a simple question, and yet, behind it all, was another. And yet another. Thousands of thoughts swirled in both person's psyche.

"Because, the game isn't over."

With that, their lips locked. Taking Fionna off her guard, which didn't happen to often. She recovered, in a mere few seconds, and began to kiss back. The passionate aura surrounding them was blinding. When one pressed forth, the other met their push.

The kissing ceased, and turned to a hug, both clinging to one another, both crying.

In the end, the game was love. Two people were made to win. Though unlikely, one player lost her heart, but gained a new love.

In the intervention, the boy went, trying to help her, but the drug overtook her. And yet, his drug was more powerful. The drug the boy implied, was love.

And, even though it was cliche, in the bask of the night, with the moon's beams so bright, in that single moment, they lived.

Happily.

Ever.

After.

* * *

A/N Glob. I was impressed with the ending. I mean, it's no extension, but come one! That was one heck of an ending, right? Review and PM, if you want. Just tell me what you thought. This was a really fun story to write, and thanks to all those who kept pushing me and gave me advice. Alright. Dusty, OUT!


End file.
